


A Cybertronian Miscellany

by Ficmog



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabbles, Drafts, Multi, Various ideas, scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficmog/pseuds/Ficmog
Summary: A collection of random scenes and ideas I’ve had for my Transformers fanfiction. Some of the stuff here might make it into my main work, other stuff won’t.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Cybertronian Miscellany

**Author's Note:**

> After going through hell and back these past years, I’ve at last gained more confidence to write, share and maybe talk to people again. I initially wanted to go straight into more ASP chapters, but I struggled to make things connect and so right now I’m not feeling up to it. Instead, I’ve collected some scenes I don’t know what to do with and posted them here for people to peruse. Hopefully they’ll be of some interest while I’m getting back in rhythm after so long. It never occurred to me till recently to post drabble-like content, but I felt it might be fun to try out.
> 
> I could also end up posting other content if I’m really not enthused with Transformers again yet, but we’ll see. All I care about right now is rekindling my writing hobby in general.

A Cybertronian Miscellany

(Scene 1: Nightfall)

Nightfall was beautiful in the restored Crystal City. Spires towered all around, shining brilliantly, mirror-like as they reflected the starry sky. Jet flyers streaked overhead about their business, and the streets bustled with a night-life the likes of which hadn’t been seen on Cybertron in an eon. Goldbug strode through all this, taking his time and admiring the sights after a long cycle in the wilderness. It was a... small place perhaps, compared to the stories of old Iacon and Kaon he’d heard throughout his life, but it was vibrant enough. A good place to settle now that everyone was returning home.

A trio of rowdy maintenance bots tore past him, almost colliding in their blind eagerness to reach the newly opened oil house. ‘Long time at work eh?’ Goldbug mused, flaring his EM field happily. He walked a few more paces, but stopped at one of the city spires. Even on ground, their reflective quality wasn’t lost. Goldbug took a moment there to scrutinise his frame; his *new* frame, which he’d transferred into after his war build sustained irreparable damage. The design was similar, but sleeker. Not as many curvy bits, since his alt-mode was now Cybertronian instead of Earthen. It looked thinner, but it was no less durable, given the materials used in constructing it. What really stood out though were the colour and biolights: metallic gold and emerald green, as opposed to the yellow and cerulean he used to sport. The minicons had told him he looked wonderful, and Goldbug couldn’t quite disagree. If nothing else, the new look was a pleasant change from war times; something he could truly call *his*, something that hadn’t been tainted by memories of pain or coercion.

He set off again, remembering his purpose. Goldbug made the rest of the journey in alt-mode, passing a few more streets, navigating traffic and taking as many shortcuts as he could find. Funny how his scout training still provided benefits even now; the war was finished, people were settling down, enemies became allies as they banded to restore a broken world, some even found love. But it looked like some things would never change. He just huffed and carried on. It was a useful constant at least.

By the time Goldbug reached his destination he realised he was an entire scan early for work. He stared up at the administration building; very dull, all coloured in opaque grey, but he supposed that was necessary to stand out in a city like this. He entered his passcodes at the doors and stepped through, heading immediately for the elevator while his time was still free. The metal box hummed and rattled, before shooting up at a speed Goldbug had took some time to adjust to. Once it stopped he almost bounded out, eager for the scene he’d seen many times before but which never failed to amaze.

The roof here was high up. Not as high as the crystal spires, but enough that one could gaze across much of the city and surrounding landscape. The spires were prettier staying above anyway, like arrows pointing to the celestial heavens, always reflecting their light. Goldbug just stared around and above, beaming under his faceplate as his euphoric EM field charged the surrounding air. This place teemed with life, flooded in the lights and sounds of trading, parties, research, hell even just the sight of vehicles travelling below was pleasant. And that was only within the city walls. The countryside held life now as well; varied species of walking and flying mechanimals could be seen for leagues beyond the settlement, having been relocated or even recreated from scratch to help in repairing Cybertron’s ecosystem. And for biological research, of course, something Goldbug could never have imagined himself engaging in while still in the heat of war. It was amazing, miraculous even, that everyone was in harmony like this. He almost felt like it shouldn’t be, that some divine order was being violated as he and the remaining Cybertronians tried to rebuild home. Was a second chance really deserved, after all they’d done to destroy each other? Was *his* second chance deserved, after so much of his life was spent feeling and inflicting pain? Goldbig just laughed lightly, amused to meet his old anxieties once more. “Deserved or not, I’m here now. We’re all here, trying to do better, and that’s all I believe matters.”

He felt the sudden brush of another EM field, a familiar one, gentle and still as it soaked up the warmth emanating from his. Goldbug turned around, happily meeting the gaze of the dark blue mech opposite. “Thought I’d find you here again,” Soundwave chimed, visor belying the happiness engraved on his face from seeing his partner so lively. Goldbug hugged him, squeezing the old spymaster’s abdomen firmly, then gestured to the balcony. Soundwave accepted, and the two mechs stood admiring the view, servos clasped together as they shared in the peaceful moment.

“...Thank you,” Goldbug whispered after a while, reminiscing on how this all had started, “Thanks for everything.” They held each other tighter.

(Scene 2: Medic hell)

Someone fetch me another binder!” Ratchet yelled, “This poor fool’s going to bleed his arm dry if it isn’t secured soon!”

“On it!” Breakdown left his vehicon patients a moment, rushing to the medical racks and tossing a binder the old doctor’s way. Before he could return Knock Out was in his place, applying burn patches and amputating mangled limbs to be replaced later. Breakdown skidded away to another table. “How did we end up with so many in medical today?”

“Well, let’s see,” answered Knock Out, working frenetically as he recounted, “First we have the idiots who tore or blew something in a stunt. Then some burn victims, people who got injured handling dangerous equipment...” he paused a moment, frustration building, “and those fragging morons who thought it’d be a grand idea to play shooting games in the mines! That collapse has left us casualties through the roof!” 

“They’re lucky most of the energon’s been excavated already,” Breakdown mused, “Can’t imagine how much worse the punishments would be otherwise.”

Ratchet finished stabilising his casualty, then gathered surgical tools to use in the intensive care unit. “And here you two were a couple cycles ago, complaining that I ran a clinic like a drill sergeant! Well, I think I’m at least a little justified now.” Knock Out shot him a grudging look, which he ignored as he moved across the room. “Though I have to say, it’s been a while since I’ve dealt with this many patients. I’m a bit rusty.”

“Rusty? You move like you’re on a permanent high!” Breakdown exclaimed, bewildered. “What kind of insane conditions were ya workin’ under?”

“You think this is stressful work? Try resuscitating entire combat units before an invasion. I’ve been in situations where we had to treat over 2000 soldiers with a medic team of 50, no thanks to you lot.”

“Err, sorry.”

“Shut up and keep going.” Ratchet ordered, unwilling to talk further as he began operating on the most seriously injured Vehicons. Spark surgery demanded no distractions.

Knock Out sighed. “Suppose we should be grateful for the extra help. We’ve had most things done ahead of schedule ever since the Prime leased this old grump to us.” He moved tables once again. “Though I’m gonna take a while to adjust. It’s been so nice on this planet with just me and Breakdown.”

(Scene 3: Starscream sees something unexpected)

Vehicons dashed noisily down the corridor, all heading to the Nemesis port engine. “Make haste!” Starscream barked, inspecting the line as it went along, “These engines need to be optimised for space bridge travel by nightfall! I won’t have us blundering into the void after so much preparation to return home.” Under his military bluster, Starscream was feeling good today. It had been a been a long time since he stood in the cool air of Cybertron, and he was eager to feel it again come tomorrow, even if the land was still barren and broken.

A couple more minutes and the line of maintenance workers ceased. Good. Now everyone from port to starboard was in place. Starscream began to stroll away, intending to check on the workers in half an hour. He passed many vacant halls, making his way to the doors of Shockwave’s laboratory. It had been a large and closed off area of the ship, still and silent barring the periodic cleaner visits. That all changed of course with the eponymous mech’s recent return. Starscream entered the lab, meeting immediately with a most peculiar scene.

The scientist stood near the room’s centre, typing at a computer terminal while Megatron, hooked to a cortical psychic patch, lay on a restraining slab beside him. “What do you see?” Shockwave asked.

“I’m in a chamber... surrounded by nobles, politicians. This is the Iacon council!” The old gladiator shifted on the slab, servos clenching into fists even while his mind and vision were elsewhere.

“Is anyone speaking?”

“Yes. This was when Optimus and I were addressing the future of Cybertron. We were strained to breaking point; we bickered and yelled right in front of them, unable to agree on how to move forward. I couldn’t stand the fools any longer and I-“

The terminal readings spiked, Shockwave turning his head to observe Megatron’s condition. He was shaking, rattling the slab as his face contorted in pain and anger. “General, do you wish me to-“

“SHOCKWAVE! ABORT!”

The connection was cut immediately. Shockwave moved to undo his leader’s restraints, removing the cortical patch from the back of his neck and coiling the wire up for later use. Megatron sat up, panting, only to notice Starscream in the doorway looking all too amused.

“Well now, ‘my lord’, not often that you look so vulnerable. I didn’t take you for the type to seek therapy.”

“Starscream, I am in no mood to humour you at present,” Megatron growled in warning, “whatever you want make it quick!”

The seeker commander put his arms up in a gesture of surrender. “As you wish. I am here for Shockwave. I can wait outside until you two are done.”

“Do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes on how these scenes got made:
> 
> (Scene 1: Nightfall) I basically did this on a whim. It’s an idea for how I’d like the ending/epilogue of ASP to go. Bumblebee becoming Goldbug isn’t something I’ve developed much, but it seems an interesting concept, and I picked the Crystal City as the heart of restored Cybertron because I don’t see much about the place in the TF media I’ve consumed. I wanted to give it a bit of spotlight.
> 
> (Scene 2: Medic hell and Scene 3: Starscream sees something unexpected) These are two potential scenes in ASP Ch7 that I’m not fully satisfied to include, because they take time away from more major characters. I have this sort of itch to see medics working chaotically and hastily; many patients coming in and out, keeping their hands full, while they bicker with each other and give small talk. Including Ratchet also fitted with the peace theme of the story I thought. 
> 
> As for Starscream, I haven’t really explored him much in my work. I had the idea, introduced in ch6, to make the seekers a nomadic tribe and him their leader, so I could give him an air of greater competence and respect. But the idea hasn’t gone anywhere yet; i planned to expand on it here, but then the scene morphed into the other idea of Megatron getting anger therapy from Shockwave. Needless to say this is the most incoherent scene, and the one I’m least satisfied to use. But I could use it to build something better down the line.
> 
> That’s all I have for now. I might post more scenes later as I keep writing and trying new things. I’ve not done this in a while, so these practice scenes should be useful for me.


End file.
